1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and, more particularly, to an improved skateboard assembly having novel efficient shock-absorbing components.
2. Prior Art
Conventional roller skateboards comprise a generally flat board supported in a horizontal position over spaced pairs of wheel-bearing axles by rigid truck assemblies. No special provision is made in those boards for shock absorbing. Consequently, the boards jiggle and vibrate as shocks are transmitted through the wheels, axles and trucks or housings. This can be tiring and dangerous, particulary when the surface being traversed is bumpy, e.g., uneven concrete pavement sections, etc. Skateboarding has reached a level of superior skill, many intricate high speed maneuvers being performed which require fine balance and timing. Heavy vibrations and shocks, however, seriously interfere with the ability of the skateboarder to execute such maneuvers, as well as the overall enjoyment of the sport.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved skateboard which will provide a better, smoother ride and thus improve ride enjoyment, and will also provide greater safety and an increased ability to perform intricate high speed maneuvers. Such a skateboard should also provide improved shock-absorbing functions in an economical durable manner. The shock-absorbing should be controllable as to extent and location in order not to totally remove so-called road feel. The skateboard preferably should be adjustable for different skateboarder body weights and should permit fine tuning of its balance and steering functions for optimum performance.